It is often desirable to print on containers so that consumers will know what is inside the container without having to open it. A known way to print on a container is to use an inkjet printer. Known printing machines have a rotor that rotates around a vertical axis. The rotor's periphery has ink-jet printing stations disposed thereon.
It is also known to use a robot arm to position a container for printing.